


Felix Felicis

by LoveForNewtina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Ministry of Magic, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveForNewtina/pseuds/LoveForNewtina
Summary: Newt estava cuidando dos seus animais no jardim magicamente ampliado por ele e Tina, quando uma coruja cinzenta pousou próximo ao tablado onde ele fazia algumas anotações para adicionar ao Registro de Lobisomem junto ao Ministério da Magia. A coruja o encarou com seus grandes olhos cor de âmbar e estendeu a perna. Newt pegou a carta e depositou um sicle no saquinho do couro que ela carregava e assim voou ao longe. Ele olhou intrigado para o selo oficial do Ministério por um momento e abriu a carta e, enquanto lia, os olhos iam se arregalando aos poucos até ele levantar a cabeça numa expressão embasbacada.





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas! Eu ainda não havia publicado nada por aqui porque eu escrevo em português e queria traduzi-los para o inglês, no entanto, resolvi dar a chance. Começaremos com uma one shot que produzi sobre um certo momento que creio que tenha sido muito importante na vida do nosso querido casal. Apesar de Newt canonicamente ter ganhado a Ordem de Merlin em 1979, ou seja, bem depois dos eventos do filme, nesse meu headcanon ele pode ser explorado bem no início do casamento com Tina. No mais, espero que aproveitem!

Newt estava cuidando dos seus animais sem jardim magicamente ampliado por ele e Tina, quando uma coruja cinzenta pousou próximo ao tablado onde ele fazia algumas anotações para adicionar ao Registro de Lobisomem junto ao Ministério da Magia. A coruja o encarou com seus grandes olhos cor de âmbar e estendeu a perna. Newt pegou a carta e depositou um sicle no saquinho do couro que ela carregava e assim voou ao longe. Ele olhou intrigado para o selo oficial do Ministério por um momento e abriu uma carta e, ao mesmo tempo, os olhos se arregalavam aos poucos até levantar uma cabeça na expressão embasbacada.

Ele correu para dentro da casa, onde sua esposa tomava uma xícara de chá na cozinha. Como boa americana que era, Tina permaneceu relutante por um tempo em relação a bebida tão tradicionalmente inglesa e não abria mão de seu café preto e forte. Porém, o seu atual estado não lhe permitia o uso excessivo de cafeína: Tina estava grávida com cerca de 4 meses e a protuberância já era visível em seu abdômen.

Quando Newt entrou correndo na casa e parou no espaço entre a sala e cozinha, Tina observou curiosa a agitação do marido. "Algum problema, querido?"

Newt engoliu em seco. "o Ministério ... mandou uma carta ..."

A xícara na mão de Tina tremeu levemente. "Eu ... eu recebi a Ordem de Merlin " continuou ele "segunda classe". Eles continuaram se encarando por alguns momentos até que Tina gritou e se jogou nos braços do marido em um abraço apertado.

"Finalmente o reconhecimento! Ah, estou tão orgulhosa ...!" 

Newt sorriu, encabulado. "Você sabe que a minha maior intenção sempre foi conscientizar o mundo bruxo sobre o cuidado às criaturas mágicas, e não algum 'ganho pessoal' em cima disso." -

"Não é ganho pessoal nenhum, Newt!" Tina suspirou exasperada. "É reconhecimento por tantos anos de estudo e contribuição à Magizoologia. É mais do que merecido". Newt olhou para o rosto sorridente e orgulhoso de sua esposa e se lembrou da forma com que conheceu e ela entrou na sua vida: foi justamente por causa das suas criaturas.

"Você tem razão." ele concordou, por fim. "uma cerimônia foi marcada para o fim da tarde de amanhã, eles vão aproveitar para premiar outros bruxos também por diversos motivos." 

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você ... " Tina repetiu, acariciando o rosto dele. "Meu marido ganhou a Ordem de Merlin! Você imagina o que é isso?" 

"Não, não imagino". Ele riu e agarrou-se à ela, uma mão pousando em seu abdômen inchado e descansando sua testa contra a dela. "A única certeza que tenho é que você está no meu lado amanhã, mais linda do que você já é." 

Ela sorriu docemente. "Sempre estarei a seu lado, seja onde for. Sempre ..."

*

No outro dia, Newt for dispensado do trabalho e passou em casa cuidando de suas criaturas, de Tina e recebendo cartas parabenizando por nomeação em Ordem de Merlin, uma delas do professor Dumbledore, que além de parabenizá-lo, afirmou que estaria presente na cerimônia. Mais tarde, enquanto se arrumava, Tina entrou no quarto já pronta, portando um vestido longo e azul claro com seu costumeiro casaco azul escuro por cima. O vestido era bem agarrado ao seu corpo, evidenciando seu estado de gravidez, mas o casaco o disfarçava. Ela ajudou Newt a fazer o nó da gravata borboleta e se afastou para observá-lo.

"Meu marido tão bonito ..." ela suspirou.

"Felizmente posso afirmar o mesmo sobre você." ele riu "Pronta?"

Devido à condição de Tina, aparatação se tornou um meio de transporte inviável, então eles resolveram pegar o metrô até o centro de Londres e chegar ao Ministério pela entrada dos visitantes, que consistia em entrar em cabine telefônica próximo a uma esquina. Ao entrar, Newt Tomou cuidado para deixar um espaço maior para Tina e pediu para que ela discasse: "62442."

Ela o olhou, intrigada, e ele lembrou que ela ainda não havia entrado pela cabine, todas as vezes foram por uma entrada de funcionários ou pela Rede Floo. "O telefone, amor."

Tina pôs o telefone na orelha e discou a sequência. Ela deu um pulo ao ouvir uma voz suave da mulher vindo não do telefone, mas de algum lugar em que os dois na cabine pudessem ouvir com clareza. "Bem-vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e motivo de sua visita."

Newt se aproximou do bocal: "Newton e Porpentina Scamander. Estamos aqui para uma cerimônia da Ordem de Merlin." 

"Nesse caso então não serão necessários os crachás de identificação." a voz ribombou "Aproveitem a cerimônia e tenham uma boa noite." 

No mesmo instante, a cabine afundou pelo chão, como se o escavasse, mas uma cobertura vermelha continuou lá fora e a velha cabine foi aos poucos sendo substituída por outra. Logo eles chegaram ao centro do salão de entrada do Ministério e, quando a porta se abriu, foram recebidos por um jovem bruxo de cabelos negros. 

"Boa noite, Sr e Sra Scamander. Os assentos dos vocês estão reservados logo adiante." ele fez um gesto próximo à fonte que continha o centauro, o casal de bruxos e elfo doméstico, todos pintados de ouro e jorrando água para dentro da fonte. "mas como a cerimônia ainda não começou, vocês podem ficar à vontade. Com licença." E com uma suntuosa reverência ele partiu, sendo logo substituído por uma bandeja flutuante de bebidas.

"Não é flutuante." Newt falou, como se lesse os pensamentos de Tina, e olhou para baixo da bandeja carregada por um elfo doméstico. "Se eu não soubesse que a servidão faz parte da natureza deles ..." Newt sussurrou mais para si mesmo e então direcionou-se ao pequeno elfo: "Alguma bebida que não contenha álcool? Minha esposa está grávida e não pode ingerir bebidas alcoólicas."

"Temos suco de abóbora e laranja senhor." e num estalar de dedos, um copo voou em direção à Tina. Newt se serviu da velha e tradicional cerveja amanteigada. "Obrigada". Saudou Tina, e, de braço dado com o marido, foi andando pelo salão que fora decorado com grandes cortinas coloridas e uma foto magicamente ampliada do mago Merlin posicionado na parede ao fundo. Logo em frente a foto, um pequeno palco de um degrau acima do chão foi colocado, Newt supôs que para as falas do Ministro e - _suas entranhas reviraram de vergonha_ \- para os premiados. Diante disso, inúmeros assentos colocados à frente do palco, e enquanto a cerimônia não se iniciava, os convidados iam chegando e conversando entre si. Tina e Newt procuravam não chamar muita atenção, até que uma voz chamou:

"Newt!" Eles se viraram e se depararam com um homem alto, de vestes púrpura e chapéu cônico um tanto torto na cabeça. A barba e os cabelos à altura dos ombros, outrora acaju, estavam ficando embranquiçados.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Newt saudou, com entusiasmo. 

"Eu não posso deixar de cumprimentá-lo, Newt, que até hoje contribui com a educação em Hogwarts" ele e Newt trocaram um afetuoso abraço. "Uma premiação é mais do que merecida". Então, ele se virou para Tina e beijou-lhe reverencialmente a mão direita. "E você, Tina, querida ... cada dia mais linda". Ele deu um breve olhar para a redondez da barriga dela. "especialmente agora".

Tina sorriu, tímida. "É muita gentileza sua, professor".

Eles caminharam juntos mais um pouco, Newt sorrindo timidamente a alguns cumprimentos ocasionais até os seus assentos que se localizavam logo na segunda fileira. Por coincidência, no mesmo instante em que sentaram, o Ministro Fawley tomou lugar a frente do pequeno palco, ampliando magicamente sua voz e iniciou o discurso.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Hoje é mais uma noite muito especial em congratulação aos bruxos e bruxas que, de forma alguma contribuíram para o mundo da magia. Estaremos direcionando Ordens de Merlin, primeira e segunda classe, em frente à alta sociedade mágica." Todos aplaudiram. Newt torceu o rosto às palavras _"alta sociedade mágica"_.

"Então, para começar com a premiação ... Para Arthur Fawcett, o Ministério da Magia concede a Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, por fazer parte da equipe de aurores que lutou contra Grindewald em pessoa." 

Mais uma vez todos aplaudiram, e Arthur Fawcett subiu ao palco para o seu discurso. Assim a cerimônia se seguiu, pontuada por aplausos a cada nome citado, uma pessoa subia ao palco, dava seu discurso e todos aplaudiam novamente. Newt estremeceu ao perceber que não ha montado discurso nenhum, afinal, ele detestava falar em público. Tina, que bem conhecia essa característica de seu marido, apertou-lhe a mão e sussurrou: "Não precisa discursar se não quiser, um _muito obrigado_ já é suficiente". Ele sorriu, nervoso, enquanto ela lhe concedia um daqueles olhares tão tranquilos e cheios de amor. Quando eles menos esperavam, a voz do Ministro soou alta:

"Para Newton Ártemis Fido Scamander, o Ministério da Magia concede a Ordem de Merlin, segunda classe, pelo sucesso do best-seller _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_ e sua extensa de pesquisa aos estudos não campo da Magizoologia".

Aplausos particularmente entusiasmados se seguiram enquanto Newt se levantava e ia, desajeitado, até o palco. Lá, o Ministro, entregou-lhe a medalha e deu o espaço para o discurso. Naquele momento, parecia ter subido ao palco o velho Newt Scamander: tímido e desajeitado, o zero à esquerda, que nunca dera motivo nenhum para ninguém achá-lo _especial_. A esses pensamentos, ele correu o olhar pelo público que aguardava sua fala e pousou em dois olhos muito negros; olhos esses que toda vez que ele os encarava, sentia como se estivessem lendo até a sua alma e o recebiam do jeito que ele era. Os lindos olhos negros de Tina. _Sua Tina_. 

"Boa noite. Eu ...". Ele sorria, encabulado, encarando as palmas das mãos, mas levantou o olhar novamente e seguiu: "eu me sinto absolutamente grato por isso, esse reconhecimento. É muito especial pois se deve a algo que me dediquei por tantos anos com tanta paixão."

 "O amor pela Magizoologia iniciou-se desde muito cedo, quando eu observava minha mãe criar hipogrifos em nosso quintal. Logo comecei a estudar pequenas criaturas e, quando fui para Hogwarts, obviamente me destaquei na disciplina de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Porém, quem me conhece sabe que minha maior ambição nunca foi ficar rico ou ganhar fama em cima disso; minha pretensão sempre foi conscientizar o mundo bruxo da importância de cuidar e preservar a vida de cada criatura. Por exemplo, com muito esforço, consegui evitar o extermínio dos Graphorns e salvar o último casal remanescente. Consegui manter um criadouro de Bowtruckles; consegui, no Egito, salvar um Thunderbird que estava sendo maltratado e acorrentado ... e foi quando segui a América para libertá-lo, uma outra criatura, um outro Thunderbird surgiu em minha vida: _Tina, minha esposa_ ".

Murmúrios curiosos e alguns risinhos se espalharam pelo salão. Tina, alheia a tudo isso, encarava o marido embevecida, os olhos cheios de água. "Eu faço essa brincadeira porque Tina, bruxa americana, estudante na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Ilvermorny, e lá, Tal como Hogwarts, há uma seletiva entre os alunos por casas, e uma delas tem por nome Thunderbird, a casa para a qual Tina foi selecionada. E assim como o Thunderbird, Tina é perspicaz e audaciosa, sensata ... Claro, sensatez nunca foi muito meu forte então eu precisava de alguém com noção maior de bom senso" Mais risos encheram o salão. "Mas na verdade se tratavam de duas almas livres que se encontraram do outro lado do oceano. O que eu quero dizer, no final das contas, é que as criaturas mágicas são tão importantes pra mim pois elas me deram muitos presentes nessa vida, uma delas foi Tina, que viria a ser minha esposa, o amor da minha vida e que, em breve, me dará o maior presente de todos: _um filho_ ”.

Dessa vez mais aplausos fortes e alguns gritos de parabéns. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Tina, entre risos. "Então esse prêmio se deve não só ao meu amor pelas criaturas, mas porque durante esses anos desde que fui à Nova York, eu tenho ao meu lado uma mulher que sempre me incentivou, que passou a amar as criaturas mágicas tanto quanto eu e me compreendeu do jeito que sou; ou melhor, _me amou_ do jeito que sou. Com certeza eu não estaria aqui não se não fosse o apoio de minha maravilhosa esposa. Esse prêmio também é seu, meu amor, minha Tina. Eu amo você".

Newt desceu do palco debaixo de mais aplausos, mas nem ligou. Ele só queria chegar logo ao lugar que fizera seu lar: o abraço de Tina. E assim ela o recebeu, largo sorriso, lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, os braços rodeando-lhe num abraço caloroso e assim ficaram, distantemente conscientes de que os aplausos continuavam ao seu redor.

"Obrigada, Newt" Tina sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu te amo tanto, tanto ..."

Ele pousou sua testa contra uma dela e sorriu. "Tudo o que foi dito era a simples e pura verdade".

E assim eles permaneceram um longo tempo; Newt acariciando a barriga de Tina até que, em resposta, pela primeira vez sentiram o seu bebê mexer.

**Author's Note:**

> Este é o primeiro trabalho que resolvo publicar aqui. Já possuo outros trabalhos sobre Newtina publicados no wattpad (sob o perfil https://www.wattpad.com/user/misswaterston) caso queiram me acompanhar por lá também!


End file.
